uniteduhcfandomcom-20200213-history
United UHC Season 2
United UHC Season 2 consisted of 6 episodes; it premiered on April 22, 2017 and ended on May 2, 2017. This season debuted 13 new participants with the return of 12 veterans, raising the roster to 25 participants. This season includes players from a large range of Minecraft communities such as the remains of The Cube, Hypixel players and so on, which have come together to form one big UHC. Production This season was a rigged teams of 5 (To5) season with moles meaning that originally there are 5 teams of 5, with a 'mole' being chosen at the start of episode 2. The Moles are one team and can communicate with each other, trying to take out the other players. The normal players try to find out who the mole is on their team and kill them. The final remaining team wins, it can either be a normal team or the secret mole team. Moles also have the ability to choose from 1 kit when chosen, it can range from a diamond sword to an end portal to trap their teammates. The season was CutClean and was hosted by the Ultra Network. The intro was produced by FinsGraphics. The season was organised by xNestorio and episodes were uploaded every other day starting February 5th, 2017 and ended once a final winner has been chosen. Episodes Participants Summary "He's the mole!" From the beginning, Team 4 was not off to a great start as after losing their teammate lolitsalex to a creeper, SamitoD quickly framed Alex to be the mole to hide himself. As tensions rose between teammates, Mydoeza finally blew it for himself, when he tried trapping Nikolai in an end portal, but instead trapping Etoiles instead. Mydoeza frantically dipped when he realized he missed, his former teammates in chase. After trying to get high-ground and started shooting at Nikolai, Mydoeza was slain by Nikolai. Unfortunately, Etoiles couldn't make it out of the End, and was left to fall a hard fall by the Ender Dragon. "Sub to Defib" The second mole to break his cover, Defib, had brainwashed his team to build skybases at 0,0. Landon, not fully convinced with the fact that he might be skybasing with the mole that might kill him, built a separate skybase from his teammates. His decision was smart, as, for a trust test, Defib got his teammates to place their water to form a water source. With his teammates no longer with water to soften their fall, Defib pulled out his secret weapon, his Knockback 1 sword. Comboing Wildx and BenMascott off the skybase, TapL soon realized Defib was the mole. But unfortunately for him, Defib had the wall which meant he did not receive knockback, TapL was launched off the edge, looking up to see the words written out as, 'Sub to Defib' from blocks in the air that Defib had built. Tension A good mole convinces his team that he/she isn't the mole. Exactly what xNestorio of Team 1 was trying to achieve, instead framing dedreviil. His team agreed on an attack word that they didn't tell ded, and so the team attacked the innocent ded, Tylarzz snagging the kill on his own teammate. After the situation of mistakenly interpreting ded as the mole, Team 1 was left on edge. They managed to scout out Landon, the lone-survivor of Team 3 after Defib's betrayal, hanging out in his skybase. Luckily for them, and for Landon, Defib had returned to see what was left of the skybase. Team 1 chased Defib down, who was slain by Tylarzz after a wild goose chase. This impacted on Nestorio as this was another one of his mole-teammates down. In Team 2, Graser was certain that Tom, or SuchSpeed was the mole. It was convincing due to SuchSpeed caving the whole time as the rest of Team 2 was executing a trust test. Perfect for Masant, Team 2's mole. After getting into a fight with Team 4 and escaping them when the border shifted, Masant betrayed his team by killing Zyper. Blood Bath With the chaos of the fight between Nikolai and xNestorio, another mole, SamitoD, fell to Nikolai in a branch-off battle. Meanwhile, LandonMC, the lone survivor, was building a skybase, trying to shoot at anyone who comes near. At this point, nearly every team was at 0,0, ready to battle. ShadowApples branches off in yet another fight, killing off Mentally. The unprepared Masant was chased by xNestorio and friends into a corner, and killed. xNestorio was pressured even more, in realization that he helped kill his last mole teammate. The kill went to Tylarzz. As the season slowly began to be more like a FFA with very few teams left, SuchSpeed got in a scuffle with Stimpay, ultimately killing him. The battle with the two teams continued, with xNestorio's godlike bow shots landing on _ShadowApples. Betrayal After losing his final teammate, Fukano, Nikolai had nothing else left to do other than fight to the very end. Nikolai hammered Team 1, sneaking up on PrivateFearless and back-stabbed him multiple times, taking him out. Tylarzz, Nestorio and Grapeapplesauce did not let Nikolai get away, chasing him into a cave where Nestorio had to made a crucial decision, to betray his team.. or not? After climbing out of the cave, Nestorio needed to get his team to trust him. He gave them a few gapples before messaging Nikolai, "Go for one, I kill the other". Nestorio launched his attack on an extremely suprised Tylarzz who shouted out, "He's the mole, Nestor's the mole!", Nestorio replying back, "No! No! It's a glitch!" . Nikolai who was equally as confused, hammered Grape before switching targets to Tylarrzz. Grape who was asking about the mole was replied by both Nestor and Dawson that the other was the mole, before being chased down by Nikolai, closing off his season, with the question of Tylarrzz or Nestor being the mole now being invalid. Nestorio, now teamless, engaged in a fight with Nikolai before backing out. Tylarrzz was quickly cleaned up by SuchSpeed, Graser10 nagging the one-tap kill. The Finale At this point there were 5 players left: xNestorio, with full diamond and being the last remaining mole, LandonMC, who had camped on his skybase with unenchanted full iron, Graser10 and SuchSpeed, who had full diamond but no healing thanks to Graser getting hammered with bows from Team 1, and ZMCNikolai, who had full diamond and a fire sword. As Episode 5 drew to a close, the other players encouraged Landon to MLG water off his skybase, which he did and fell into a lake, but was quickly outgeared by SuchSpeed. Nestor then engaged in a 2v1 bowfight with Graser and SuchSpeed. He managed to kill both of them because of his healing advantage. Nikolai attempted to clean up, but thanks to him being at 1/2 heart because of earlier fighting, he was an easy 1-tap kill for Nestor, leaving xNestorio as the winner of United UHC Season 2. Elimination Kills Table Trivia * Huahwi couldn't make it due to his server being released to the public that recording day. ** This meant that Huahwi couldn't defend his champion title from last season, this season. * Ginger could not make it due to being in Seattle at the time. * There was a United UHC season 2 before this season, but it encountered a problem mid-game, and was unplayable. Many players like Huahwi, BiboyQG, and Technoblade were a part of this UHC. ** Grape uploaded his point of view of this season. * Nikolai drew first blood against Mydoeza. * Defib managed to score 3 kills in under 5 seconds. (WildX, BenMascott, TapL). * Defib wrote 'Sub to Defib' in the sky, planning to make it the last thing his victims see when he knocked them off. * Defib and Masant were the only moles to kill one or more of their teammates. * Landon spent most of Episode 4, all of Episode 5, and Episode 6 in a skybase. * Mydoeza missed his attempt to send ZMCNikolai to the End, instead sending Etoiles. * Etoiles is the first player in United UHC history to go to the End. * Nestorio was teamed up with PrivateFearless, Tylarzz and dedreviil, all of which he killed in the previous season. ** He was also teamed up with Grapeapplesauce who he fought with last season. ** Nestorio managed to deal damage to all of his team members, except PrivateFearless. ** Even though he tried to kill his teammates, Tylarrzz, Grapeapplesauce and dedreviil, he did not suceed in killing any of them. * Tylarzz was the only person to kill his own teammate when he or ded wasn't the mole. * Nestorio was the last mole alive. * Graser and SuchSpeed were the only team to make it to the top 5. * More than half of the deaths in this season were in Episode 5. * No players had healing during the final fights. Gallary TBA |} Category:UHC Season